Blue, Not Black
by Divergent124
Summary: '"Beatrice Prior," I stand up and smile a small smile towards my mother and father and walk onto the stage. Marcus hands me a knife and I take it. I slice my palm, just the way Caleb did, and let the blood pool in my hand. After, I place my hand over the bowl and let the blood drip into the bowl. I look up with a smile on my face.'
1. Chapter 1: Choosing Ceremony

**Blue, Not Black**

**Chapter 1: Choosing Ceremony**

**A/N: I have been wanting to write this story for a while. This is just a short first chapter just to give you guys a taste of how this story will be. I make it a personal goal of mine to make each chapter 1,000+ words. Also, if you haven't read my other story, Living Dauntless. **

* * *

**Tris' POV**

I'm really nervous for my Choosing Ceremony. I already know which faction I'm choosing. I think it's pretty obvious where I belong, well for Caleb and I at least. I'm really worried, maybe they'll call my name up and they end up arresting me or even worse, killing me because of my Divergence. No one knows, I haven't told anyone. As much as it kills me to keep this big of a secret from Caleb, I know it's for the best.

When my family walks into the Hub, I see an assortment of colors; greys, blues, blacks, whites, reds, and yellows. It looks so weird to see all of these colors in the same room. Unnatural.

When we find our seats among the other Abnegation, I take my seat in between Caleb and my mother. I look up at her and notice she's already looking down at me. I smile at her and she returns the gesture.

"Just so you know, your father and I love you no matter what you or your brother choose." She whispers into my ear, only loud enough for me to hear her. She squeezes my hand and turns back to Marcus. _Does she know I'm going to leave them?_

* * *

I zone out, thinking about my future in my faction of choice. I hope have a great life there. I'm snapped out of my reverie when I hear the name "Caleb Prior," being called. I squeeze his hand, flash him a small smile, and watch as he walks onto the stage. He takes the knife from Marcus and slices his palm just enough that it will cut through skin and bleed. He places his hand over the Erudite bowl, water, and the blood drips into the bowl.

"Erudite," Marcus' voice echoes throughout the room.

"Beatrice Prior," I stand up and smile a small smile towards my mother and father and walk onto the stage. Marcus hands me a knife and I take it. I slice my palm, just the way Caleb did, and let the blood pool in my hand.

After, I place my hand over the bowl and let the blood drip into the bowl. I look up with a smile on my face.

"Erudite,"

* * *

**A/N: This is just a first chapter, there will be plenty more where this one came from! Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it! My updating schedule will be the same as my other story, Living Dauntless, once a week, on weekends. Let me know if you think I should continue with this story.**

**Goal: 10 reviews, 5 favorites, and 5 follows**

**Until next time!**

**-Divergent124**


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving in Erudite

**Chapter 2: Arriving in Erudite**

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews! They were really sweet and meant a lot. I will continue this story because you all seemed to like the idea. If you haven't read my other story Living Dauntless, that would be great. It's a no war Dauntless story with almost 30 chapters! ;D**

**RainyDay12: Thanks for the kind review, also congratulations! You were the first reviewer! If you have any specific questions about the story, I would love to answer them. PM or review them!**

**DauntlessFangirl4and6: Like I said in the bottom A/N, my answers will be vague, but may or may not be eventual FourTris. I really was glad you asked you asked this question, but I don't want to give the answer away just yet. Ask again in a few chapters! If you have any questions, feel free to ask!**

**Emily (Guest): Hi Emily! I know I could probably tell you this in person and I already explained the WHOLE plot to you, but trust me on this, you will be pleased with this story. Since when have I ever let you down, after all I am part Candor! ;D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Divergent and never will... ;(**

* * *

I look back at my family and they look just as shocked as the others. I walk back towards Caleb with a big smile etched across both our faces. I give him a side hug and return to watch Marcus finish the ceremony.

* * *

We run out of the Hub directly behind the Dauntless. To be honest, I was considering leaving my family all together and joining Dauntless but I heard from school that they're initiation is torture and strictly the best of the best only get in. Let's face it, I wouldn't be one of those.

Besides, I know for sure I can do fairly well in Erudite, I have been told do many times that I would be great in Erudite.

When we get to the train, we all watch as the Dauntless jump onto the train and race off towards the Dauntless Compound. Once they're out of sight, a new train stops in front of us and we all walk onto it.

* * *

Once we get to the Erudite compound, I see a bunch of tall glass building, skyscrapers really, with people walking around in all shades of blue. I smile and look up at Caleb. He smiles back at me and then the train stops.

I walk out and look around. It looks amazing! I can't wait to get started. I've never heard of how Erudite inititation goes so I'm curious as to how this is going to be. Two people walk up in Erudite blue with big smiles on their faces.

"Hello! My name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam and this is Charles. We will be your test administrators. If you will follow us, we can show you to your apartments and that's where the transfers can change. There will be a change of clothes in your room for you. Follow us!" I smile and follow them into a HUGE glass building where there has to be at least 20 floors filled with apartments.

"This is where you will be staying. This building is also known as apartment central. Everyone in Erudite has an apartment in this building. There is a total of 30 floors to this building with an average of 50 apartments on each floor. The initiation apartments are on the first floor for easy access. Once you complete initiation, you will get your own, much nicer, apartment. Depending on the job you are assigned is where you will be placed in this building. Government on top floors, basic jobs fill the rest. Follow me and I will show you all your initiation apartments."

I follow them down a few halls with them occasionally pointing out important rooms that we may need during initiation. When we finally arrive to a tall glass door, at least 10 feet tall, Sam turns around to face us while Charles is looking down at his clipboard.

"This is the hallway where you will all be staying. When we get in, if you could all just line up single file and we will assign you each a room. We will explain rules once you all get situated. Also, you won't need to buy anything except food because it's not required to eat in our cafeteria like other factions," With that she turns around, opens the doors to the hallway of where our new homes are going to be for the next month and we follow suit.

There are a total of twenty doors on each side of the hall. I turn to face my brother and notice he is staring Samantha, our administrator. I smirk and look back towards Charles and Samantha, waiting for my assigned apartment. I hear a variety of names being called but don't register them in my head until I hear, "Caleb Prior, room 47."

Caleb walks up with a smile on his face. Charles hands him the keys and Caleb unlocks his door and walks in.

"Beatrice Prior, room 46" (I'm sorry! I just had to!) I smile and walk up, take the keys from Charles just as Caleb did before and unlock my door and walk in.

Inside is a fairly sized apartment. Only one bedroom, but that shouldn't be too big of a problem for me considering I currently have no friends unless you count Caleb, but I prefer to count him as my brother.

There is a small kitchen, equipped with anything you should need. There is a small bedroom with a dresser, queen-sized bed, night stand, walk-in closet, and en-suite.

All the walls are painted blue and inside the closet are a variety of sets of clothes to wear. I pull out a blue knee-length dress with a blue leather jacket and blue flats with small bows at the ends.

Once I'm done with that, I notice a huge mirror behind the sink mounted on the wall. I look inside the drawers and see basic makeup and put on what I know and how to use it, so basically lip gloss and mascara but thats good enough. (I don't know if Erudite wear makeup or not so if they don't in your mind, you'll just have to go with it.)

I walk out of the bathroom, place the hangers the clothes were hanging on back in the closet and leave after locking up the apartment. I slip the keys inside my jacket pocket and walk across the hall to Caleb's room.

I knock quietly on the door and hear a muffled, 'Come in,' so I open the door and walk in, gently closing the door behind me. I walk further into his apartment and see him looking through the closet. I sit down on his neatly made bed and watch as he struggles to make a decision on what to wear.

As soon as he turns around to face me, I decide to take this as my chance to ask, "So, what's up with you and Samantha? I noticed you staring at her every waking moment," I say with a smirk.

He blushes and look down through all the nice dressy shoes to wear. He looks back up and I raise an eyebrow as if to ask a silent question.

He sighs and says, "Nothing, and besides, I wasn't staring at her, I was just watching her." I smile after he says that. He blushes a deeper shade of red, if that wasn't even possible, after realizing what he said. I laugh, stand up, and walk up towards him.

"Caleb's got a crush, Caleb's got a crush, Caleb's got a crush," I sing in a mocking tone and he looks down, taking a sudden interest in his shoes. I smile and walk out.

"I'm heading to the store, want to tag along after you change into something more suitable?"

He finally looks back up and smiles, "Yeah, thanks Bea!" He calls back. "No problem!" I yell and shut the door behind me. I walk into my apartment and look around in a more detailed fashion, taking in every little detail of my room while I'm waiting for Caleb.

I hear a knock on the door and get up to answer it and open the door, where Caleb stands, now in Erudite blue, wearing a blue polo and blue dress pants with blue shiny dress shoes. I smile, grab my keys from the table beside the door and close the door behind me.

Let the fun begin, initiation! Note the sarcasm...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 2! I have a great plan, at least I think it is. If you have any questions on the story, feel free to ask. BUT, I'm not giving too much information out so the answers will be kinda vague. Mainly because I want the ending to be a surprise, a good surprise I promise. Feel free to leave any suggestions and I will try my best to fit it in. **

**Goal: 20 reviews, 5 favorites, 5 follows**

**Until next time!**

**-Divergent124**


	3. Chapter 3: Day One

**Chapter 3: Day One**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, even if it was three, they're still appreciated! **

**Salcraft (Guest): Caleb and Beatrice will continue being friends, I couldn't do that! I agree with you, they really do need at least one fanfiction where they have a normal brother/sister relationship.**

* * *

**Tris' POV**

I wake up on my couch and notice Caleb on the chair. I sit up and look at the clock in the kitchen, 9:45. I have roughly thirty minutes until my first day of initiation begins.

I get up from my very uncomfortable position on the couch and walk into the kitchen. I open the refrigerator and peer inside. It's empty!

Oh right! Caleb and I talked and then fell asleep. The idea of going shopping totally slipped my mind. I guess I know what I'm doing later today.

I wake Caleb up and he jumps up from his seat. "What happened Beatrice?! Is there a problem?" I laugh, "Nope! No problem, just that initiation starts in twenty minutes." He walks over to the door.

"See you later, Beatrice!" Caleb calls as he walks out the door. I walk into my bedroom and take a quick shower.

When I get out, I look through my closet. I find a blue pencil skirt, lighter blue shirt, and a blue blazer the same shade as the skirt. I tuck the shirt into the skirt and look at the shoes lined up along the bottom of my closet. I pull out a pair of blue flats.

When I exit the bedroom, I look at the clock hanging on the wall and notice it's 10. Just enough time to get breakfast and head to the initiation room. I walk out and across the hall to Caleb's room. Just as I'm about to knock on the door, Caleb swings the door open.

"Hey Beatrice, want to get some breakfast?" I nod and we walk down the hallways and into the cafeteria. We walk up to the line and I get bowl of fruit and a muffin. I heard from school, that Dauntless has amazing chocolate cake. They call it Dauntless Cake. Usually the Dauntless kids had it at lunch. I remember always wanting to be one of them, Dauntless I mean.

I sit down with the other initiates and Caleb and eat my food silently. After what feels like a minute but was probably ten minutes, Sam and Charles come up to us, "Follow us, we're going to start. Lets go!" We all stand up, throw our trash away, and follow them out of the cafeteria.

We stop at a HUGE room with office desks and chairs. Each desk has a name on each desk and a computer. I find the desk that says 'Beatrice Prior' and beside it is Caleb's desk.

"Take a seat at your assigned desk and open up your computers. You will need to create a password, username, and email. These will be your initiation computers."

I open up the computer and enter the username and password. When it opens, it asks me for an email. After thinking for a minute, I decide on 'beatriceprior ' As soon as the account is set up, I get an email notification for a test I need to take.

"Now that everyone has finished, I sent you all a test you will need to take. Every day, five days a week, for two weeks, you will taking a series of different tests. Today you will be taking a math excellence test. Only one for today. You should be able to open it up from your email. You have roughly two hours. There should be some scrap paper inside the desk drawer. Oh! And orders from Jeanine, you either pass or fail. A majority of you will fail, but that's just how it works in Erudite. Once you're done, print out the test and hand it in to me. You will be free for the day. You may begin." Charles says and starts the timer for two hours.** (I'm not going to put in the test problems because I'm not the best at all the hard math with what I found so online, sorry to disappoint)**

* * *

After the test, I go back and check all my work and print it out. I staple the twenty page test together and walk up the front. I hand it in to Charles and leave.

I stop by my apartment to get the credit card they gave us for anything we needed to buy until we get our real jobs.

I walk to the grocery store and buy a variety of fruits, soups, frozen foods, etc...

After, I walk home trying to carry at least ten bags full to the brim of groceries, half for Caleb, the other half for me. I guess I'm not paying attention where I'm walking because I walk into something, well more like a someone. I look up and see a girl standing above me with her hand stretched out. I take her hand and stand up.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was walking." I say as soon as I am standing up straight and my groceries aren't sprawled all over the ground.

"Oh no! It's fine, I wasn't either so I guess it was both our faults," I laugh, "I'm Cara, and you are.."

"Beatrice,"

"Nice to meet you Beatrice, you need some help carrying these groceries?"

"If you could, that'd be great. Thanks," She nods and takes half of the bags.

"You know, Beatrice, you really need a shorter name, Beatrice seems so formal it just doesn't seem to suit you, how about... Tris!" she exclaims. I smile, "I love it! I guess I'm going by Tris now," I reply.

We continue to make small talk until we reach my apartment. Mainly about Erudite and the jobs I could have.

"It was great meeting you Tris, would you like to go shopping with me tomorrow? I need someone to go with!" I laugh, "Sure, I really need more clothes, more than this at least," I say gesturing to what I'm wearing.

"Great! See you tomorrow Tris!"

"Bye Cara!" I reply back and close my apartment door. I begin putting away my groceries when I hear a knock on my door. I walk to my door and open it to see Caleb.

"Hey Beatrice, how'd you get done with that test so quickly? Ready to go grocery shopping?"

"Actually, I already went and bought you some too, they're on the counter. Sorry if some stuff is smashed, I kinda fell on the way back here..." I say looking down. Caleb just laughs and picks up the groceries from the counter.

"Thanks Beatrice! See you tomorrow!" Caleb calls as he walks through the still open door and into his own apartment.

Once I finish putting all the groceries away, I get a shower, put on some pajamas and fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 3! I hope this chapter wasn't too bad.**

**I had three questions:**

**1) Should I put Tobias' POV in somewhere?**

**2) Should I just do a few more days of initiation and skip to after when they're picking jobs. It really wouldn't make it much shorter, I have a TON of ideas a long plot left for this story.**

**3) Should Caleb get together with Sam? If you think they should, before or after initiation ends?**

**Let me know what you guys think!**

**Also, if you haven't read my other story "Living Dauntless" that'd be great if you did!**

**Goal: 20 reviews, only 7!**

**Until next time!**

**~Divergent124**


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping With Cara

**Chapter 4: Shopping With Cara**

**A/N: Thanks for all the sweet reviews you guys! It means a lot! After reviewing your reviews, you guys seem to think I should just skip initiation and jump up to the day they would be getting assigned jobs. So I will do that! Thanks for all your feedback on the three questions I had asked on the last A/N from the last chapter. **

**SelfishBraveDivergent: Thanks for your long review! Don't worry about it being too long, I like it when you guys leave me long reviews, it makes me want to write more! I want to thank you for responding to all three questions I had on the last chapter. I will include some of Tobias' POV. I'm not that cruel that I would include anyone other than Fourtris. Yes, there will be a war but I'm going to take a different spin on it and make the war more my own with my original ideas while incorporating some of the war from the Divergent Trilogy. Also, I will include Sam/Caleb. I really liked that idea and I'm glad you liked it too! I was actually going to put in Fernando, which you will find out how I do put him in below! Thanks again for the extra long review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, just my ideas!**

* * *

**Tris' POV**

I wake up to a pounding on my door. I groan and sit up out of my comfortable bed. I trudge to my front door and open it to see a smiling Cara.

"Good morning, Tris! I hope I didn't wake you!" She says with a huge smile on her face it almost seems painful.

"No, not at all," I mumble.

She smiles even wider, which you would think is impossible but apparently for her but apparently it isn't, "Great! Can I come in?" She questions while walking in.

"Yeah sure, why don't you come in," I mumble to myself while closing the door.

"So I'm sure you are wondering 'Cara, why in the world are you here at 7am,'" I nod, "Well, I am here to let you know about us going shopping later. Aren't you excited?!" She looks ready to bounce on the walls, which I cannot understand considering it is 7am.

I nod with a smile on my face.

"Ok, once your done with today's testing, I was wondering if you could meet me at the coffee shop/cafe around the corner? If that works, I mean,"

"Yeah of course! I should be there around 1ish."

"Ok great see you then!" I smile and she walks out the door.

I sigh and walk into my kitchen. _Ugghhh! I didn't have to be up for another hour! I might as well start getting ready now, there is no use in going to sleep now._

I walk into my bedroom and pick out a blue pair of jeans, blue scoop neck shirt, blue leather jacket and the same blue flats I wore yesterday. I look at my reflection in my mirror. I guess I look presentable.

I grab an apple from the fruit bowl in my kitchen, thankful I went shopping last night, and head to Caleb's apartment. I knock on the door and hear a few muffled replies. I brush it off and push the door open.

Caleb is standing in the kitchen making a delicious breakfast of what looks like scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage. Yum! I run into the kitchen and take the plate he had in his hands and shovel the whole plate in two minutes. Guess I never noticed how hungry I was. Caleb is standing in the same position he was in when I took the plate from him before, just without the plate.

"Ready to go, Caleb?" He glares at me and takes my apple I brought in and starts eating as we leave his apartment and head to the initiation room.

I walk in and sit down at my desk and log into my computer and email. Just as I finish, the initiates and instructors come in.

"Welcome back initiates to day two of testing! I would like to congratulate our one and only initiate who aced the math portion of the test, Beatrice Prior!" My face must show utter shock because that is exactly how I feel on the inside.

I look up from my hands and see Caleb smiling at me. I give him a weak smile back and turn back to Sam and Charles.

"Today's tests are Faction History and Faction Rules. Good luck,"

I open up the email that contains the test and begin.

* * *

I completed both tests first again, checked them over twice, and was still the first done. I stand up from my desk and hand both my tests into Charles before walking out. Those tests were surprisingly easy, we learned everything in Faction History class.

I look down at my watch and noticed its 12:45. I head in the direction of the apartments. When I get there, I pick up my credit card and hightail it to the cafe around the corner.

Just as I get to the front doors to the cafe, it s like 12:58. I sigh in relief that I'm not late and walk in. I search the cafe for Cara. When I see her, I begin to head over in the direction of her when I notice a guy sitting with her.

When I get there, Cara looks up and smiles even bigger, "Tris! I'm so glad you could make it! Please, have a seat," she says gesturing to the seat next to the mystery boy across the table from her.

"So, I'm sure you're wondering who this guy is across from me, right?" She says gesturing to mystery boy. I look back towards her and nod, urging her to continue.

"Well, this is my boyfriend, Fernando. Fernando, this is Tris." He finally looks towards me and sticks his hand out towards me. I take his hand in a firm handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you, Tris" I nod in reply and Cara stands up.

"Well, Tris and I better be going. We're going shopping! See you later," She pecks his cheek and he returns the gesture. He nods in my direction and I smile and wave back. Cara takes my arm in her hand and pulls me out of the cafe.** (Hey guys, I'm not sure which faction Fernando is from. I mean I knew but I kinda forgot and I'm too lazy to get up and walk the two steps from my bed to my bookshelf and search through my Insurgent book to find it. If he isn't in this faction in the book then... Oh well! It's fanfiction!)**

"What do you think of Fernando? Isn't he great? He is the best, don't yo-" I stop her before she can go on any further.

"Fernando is great. He's definitely a keeper. Where are we headed to first?" She smiles and points to a HUGE store two stories tall that has an escalator going up and down to the first and second floors. My jaw drops and she laughs.

"Come on silly, let's go! I can't wait to get my shop on!" She yells as she pulls me in the direction of the huge store that will most likely become one of the most hated things in this faction.

* * *

Three hours later, I have spent at least $500. This may seem like quite a bit but this is nothing compared to Cara, who has spent close to $1,000. She pulls me out of yet another store and we head to a local coffee shop. I order a Salted Carmel Mocha Frappuccino. **(Lol, shout out to 46, Booklover360, and eatonthatcake...)**

It actually is now my favorite drink! We are now heading back to the apartment building.

Once we get there, Cara has to come into my apartment and help me set down all these bags, there were too many to carry.

"Thanks for coming with me to go shopping! We should do this again! It's fun having someone to come with me for once, what do you say?"

"Alright, I'll come with you, just not until the end of initiation. Deal?"

She thinks about it for a moment before replying back, "Deal," I smile and shake her outstretched hand.

"Well, lets start putting these clothes shall we?" I say gesturing to a huge pile of bags in the bedroom doorway. She laughs and we head into the bedroom to begin putting away the clothes! Fun! Note the sarcasm...

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I personally thought this was the worst chapter yet, but thats just my opinion. Next chapter will be the end of initiation! Yay! For any of you who read my other story "Living Dauntless" I will not be uploading tonight or probably tomorrow. I'm going horseback riding with my best friend Emily, aka 46. I'm leaving at 9 am and I'm not sure when I am getting back but I'm probably going to be exhausted. I may be able to type up some sort of chapter tomorrow night but no promises. So sorry to my Living Dauntless fans, but there may be no update this weekend. Sorry! Also, to those of you who don't read it, you should! It's almost up to 30 chapters and still had quite a bit to go, so please read that!**

**My friend Emily, the one I mentioned up there ^_^ just recently posted a story called "Your's Truly" It's amazing and I have a character she based off of me in there! Review and tell me which one you think is me! This is the summary: ****_Fifteen year old Callie has 4 great best friends, a great family, a great soon-to-be boyfriend. But what happens when Callie goes missing. Her friends find various letters signed , "Yours Truly, Callie" Is Callie dead or alive?_**

**It's amazing and you all should read it! She works like 24/7 on this story so read it! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Goal: 30 reviews, only ten!**

**Until next time!**

**~Divergent124**


	5. Sorry!

**Hey guys!**

** Sorry, for those who thought I was dead, I'm very much alive! I apologize for the lack of updates, I feel really bad about that. Also, sorry for all the confusion with the last AN I uploaded yesterday.**

**I know most of you don't like these AN, so if you want to skip my ranting. Just read what's in bold. But it's highly recommended to read it all.**

**These are the reasons why I haven't updated lately:**

1\. I have no inspiration AT ALL! I know what I want to write, just not sure how to write it well. It sucks.

2\. I haven't felt like writing at all.

3\. I now have Confirmation classes at my church because I'm Christian. The classes are nearly every Sunday from 10-5. I make it on December 20th and I also have an all weekend retreat on December 5, 6, and 7th. Also, no electronics allowed.

4\. In case you didn't know, I'm taking online high school courses to get ahead for next year. That way I'll be able to take all the fun courses in high school like chemistry and math instead of having to run a mile daily! Yay! But... the down side to that is that I have multiple assignments I have due each week on Sunday at midnight. And me being me... I wait until the last minute. So that's really stressful.

**Soooo now that I'm done ranting about what's been going on in my life lately, it's time to get down to business. I'm going to be putting this story on a temporary hiatus. I have been thinking about this a lot lately and I think this is what's best for the story and for me. I probably won't update until after the holidays (Thanksgiving, Christmas, my Confirmation, and New Years). I'll try and update on my Thanksgiving break in a few weeks but I honestly make no promises. I'm probably not going to update until I have enough inspiration to write more chapters. ALSO, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME THEM! I WILL MOST LIKELY USE THEM AND I WILL CREDIT YOU!**

**I probably won't update until I have about 5-10 chapters in advance. Notice I said probably. Sorry again! I feel really bad!**

**On a happier note, how was your Halloween?**

**What did you guys dress up as?**

**Until next time!**

**~Divergent124**


	6. New Update!

Hey guys!

As I promised, I have been working on some chapters, not great chapters, they still need A LOT of editing but I'm working on it!

For those who care, I made my Confirmation! I am now a full pledged member of my church! Yay! It was actually a really busy day for me. I was up at 7:15, getting ready then the mass was an hour and a half then I went home and prepared for my "party" where I invited my uncle and amazing cousin, Divergent125, over and we had a mini "party".

Tonight is Christmas Eve! Tomorrow is Christmas! For those of you who celebrate it.

I will hopefully have a new chapter up around January 1st ish...

Oh yeah! I almost forgot, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY, PLEASE PM ME OR REVIEW THEM! I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT!

Thank you for all your continued support!

Until next time!

~Divergent124

P.S. Merry Christmas Eve, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanzaa to those who celebrate those!

I might as well... QOTC: What holiday do you celebrate? What are you looking forward to for the year of 2015?

My answer: I celebrate Christmas, for 2015, I'm actually looking forward to probably a new, fresh start of writing and hopefully a new wave of inspiration will wash over me. Also, HIGH SCHOOL!

Now that that's done and for the last time of 2014, also this chapter ;)...

Have a great beginning of 2015 and

Until next time!

~Divergent124


	7. Chapter 5: Final Tests and Results

**Chapter 5: Final Tests and Results**

**A/N: As promised, I said I would return back to this story. Here I am! I actually started a different version of this chapter but wasn't sure how to continue writing it from where I left off at it so I decided to restart! I also came to the conclusion that what happened in the first version will come later in the story, most likely in the next chapter. To be honest, I actually came up with this chapter idea in a McDonald's parking lot haha. **

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Divergent :(**

* * *

**Tris' POV**

***Time Skip To 1 Month Later***

I wake up to the sound of pounding on my door. I groan and sit up while rubbing my eyes. I throw the covers off of me and trudge to my apartments front door in just light blue silky material pajamas and a dark blue robe overtop with my hair in a messy bun on top of my head.

I pull open the door and see Caleb standing there looking more annoyed than ever.

"Caleb, what are you doing here, it's like," I pause to turn around to look at the gold and silver clock hanging on my wall in the kitchen, "6:55?! Why didn't my alarm go off?!"

"Beatrice, today is the last day of initiation! How could you not get up!" I shrug and sprint into the bathroom and take a quick shower, brush my teeth and hair. I waterfall braid my hair and dress in a blue pencil skirt, blue flats, and a blue flowy blouse.

"How do I look? Presentable?" He nods and I grab my clutch purse and run out the door behind Caleb and lock it.

We some how make it in fifteen minutes and I take a seat at my desk and logon to my desktop computer. I open up my email and see two tests ready to be taken. Meteorology and Calculus.

* * *

After finishing both tests, first as usual, and hand them into Charles who then begins to grade them.

"You can leave if you want, be back here by 6:30 sharp for career choosing ceremony." I nod in return and turn on my heels and walk out and decide to go shopping for a dressy outfit for the career ceremony tonight.

I head to the mall thats down the street from the apartment complex. I walk into the first store I see.

"Hello, welcome to _. Let me know if you need anything!" The smiling woman says standing by the doorway. I smile and say a quiet thanks and begin looking through the racks.

I search about five dress racks and find nothing until I find this blue knee-length glittery dress that fades in a somewhat ombre look with bright, yet light, blue on the top and fades into a dark blue. The dress has spaghetti straps so I buy a sky blue cover-up to cover my bare shoulders.

I decide I need some new shoes too so I look through the shoe racks and find a pair of shiny blue wedges. I pick them up off the rack and walk over to the cashier.

She scans the items and says, "Your total today is $23.59, would you like to donate to the Erudite research lab?"

I shake my head, "No thank you, that's all for today." I say with a small smile. She nods and I scan my card in the machine and she hands me the bag, "Thank you, come again."

I walk out of the store and look down at my watch, 4:36. I should have enough time to take a quick nap.

I walk inside my small apartment setting my bag down on the couch and walk into my bedroom, slipping into my bed while also slipping into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I wake up, yet again, to a loud pounding on my front door. I groan and slip out of bed and walk to the door. I open the door to, can you guess who? A very irritated Caleb.

"What do you want Caleb? Must you always interrupt my slumber?" I ask agitated.

"Yes, I must interrupt your slumber. It's 6:00, you need to be at the ceremony by 6:30!" I groan and run into my bedroom, grabbing the bag on the way, and getting ready quickly, throwing on my dress, cover up and wedges on.

I plug in the flat iron and straighten it quickly and rush out the door, making sure I unplugged the iron.

"Let's go!"

We run down the hall to the banquet room and rush in at 6:27. Just in time. I sigh in relief and sit up in one of the front dining tables set up for initiates beside Caleb and another initiate named Maria. I smile slightly at her, which she returns.

Just as I turn my attention back up to the stage, I notice Sam and Charles standing up by the microphones with a podium in front of both of them and a large screen behind them.

"Congratulations initiates! You have made it to the end of initiation and ready and prepared to become full members of Erudite." A polite, quiet clapping sounds through the room. I smile slightly and look at Caleb who looks like he's about to go into a full panic mode.

"These are the results based on the averages of your tests." She states and steps aside. The results are as follows:

1\. Tris

2\. Maria

3\. Lindsey

4\. Caleb

5\. Jack

6\. Erin

7\. Nick

8\. Jeremy

9\. William (Not the same Will!)

10\. Brooke

11\. Ethan

12\. John

Oh. My. God. I am in first place. I knew I was smart, but not that smart! Caleb turns to hug me and congratulates me, as I do the same.

"Just for the record, we aren't like Dauntless who cut the last few people. So everyone will be able to stay. Congratulations!"

I get up and walk over to the other initiate table to congratulate them also when I'm stopped by Jeanine Matthews, the leader of the Erudite faction.

"Congratulations Tris on the first place and becoming an Erudite member. May I speak with you in private?" I nod dryly. What could she want to talk to me about? _Especially_ in private?

She takes me into a room a few doors down and we sit at a table. "Tris, do you know what you final test average was?" I shake my head, "No ma'am. I do not."

"Well, it was a final average of 98% second highest in Erudite history. Therefore, you're different than most Erudite here Tris. Due to your high IQ, I would like to offer you a government position. But, this position isn't just any government position, I would like it if you could be... how do I say this, my right-hand man, or in your case woman." She says with a large smile spread across her face.

"Now, I understand this is really sudden, but I think you would be the perfect fit for this position. So what do you say?" I consider all my pros and cons. I think it would actually be a great fit for me.

A few I nod my head, "Yes, I would be honored to take this job. When do I start?" She smiles and stands, as do I.

"Is tonight to early?" I shake me head, "No, not at all. I will see you after the ceremony. In your office, I assume?" She nods her head and sticks a hand out to shake, which I accept. "See you tonight, Ms. Prior." She replies and walks out of the room and down the hall.

I can't keep the smile off of my face! Even Caleb questioned it! Everyone picked their jobs, which Caleb chose a doctor and scientist. Not really sure how he will balance that out evenly, but he's Caleb so I have faith in him.

I see Sam run off stage and over towards... Me? I look over at Caleb, and see a large smile etched onto his face. Why would they both be smiling.

I finally put all the pieces together when she reaches him and hugs him tightly. He pulls back and presses his lips to hers. I mentally gag and turn away, hopefully in search of someone else I can talk to while we wait for the apartment assigning.

I turn around and see Sam give Caleb one last peck on the lips and makes her way back to the stage. I take this as my chance to tease Caleb mercilessly. I smile and make my way back over to him, who's cheeks are slightly flushed and is smiling slightly.

"So... you and Sam, huh?" I say nudging him with my shoulder, "I thought you said you didn't like her," I say smirking. He blushes and looks down at his shoes. I laugh and turn back as soon as I hear Charles' voice come over the speakers and starts announcing the apartments.

"Tris Prior, apartment 30B." I nod and go up to accept the apartment keys.

The list continues on until she reached Caleb. She smiles at him, and looks at him while saying, "Caleb Prior, 28C." He walks up, taking the keys from him, and I notice her wink at him subtly. I was probably the only one who noticed, considering I'm the only one paying close attention to them.

He walks off the stage smiling and returns back to his spot beside me.

* * *

The ceremony has finally ended, 3 hours later. I congratulate Caleb one more time before I head to Jeanine's office building down the street.

I walk down the street and feel a strong gust of wind coming from the north, of course thats the way I'm walking. I shiver and pull my cover up tighter to me.

I sigh in relief when I get into the lobby of the building. I walk up to the front desk and the woman at the desk instantly smiles, "Good evening Ms. Prior. Congratulations on the first rank. Ms. Matthews' office is the top floor. I assume I will be seeing more of you, enjoy the rest of your evening Miss."

I nod, "Yep, thank you again..." I pause hoping she'll tell me her name.

"Laura, see you tomorrow Ms. Prior." I nod and smile at her as I walk over towards the elevator. I press the open door button and walk into the elevator. I press the top button and wait as I ascend upwards.

I hear a loud ding and the elevators door open to show Jeanine Matthews sitting at her desk talking on the phone, "Yes.. Max I understand, but why cant you speed up your initiation process a little bit... This needs to be done and working soon!... This serum needs to be fully effective by Tuesday, that is not even a week!"

She looks up from her computer and notices me. She smiles and points to the chair in front of her desk.

"Yes, Max I know... Listen, I have to go, I have someone I need to talk to... I'll talk to you later, Max." With that she hangs up the phone.

"Hello, Tris. I'm glad you agreed to this job. I think you will be a perfect edition to this faction. The reason I asked you to meet me here today, is because I really need you to be caught up on _my_current project. I want you to be one of those people who are a part of this special project. Only a few people are working on this project. Before I tell you the project, I want you to agree to this, so do you agree to working on this project with me?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sure this would end up helping me in the long run. So, yes I would love to help you. Now what exactly is this project?"

"Well... you see, this is actually what I was talking to Max, leader of Dauntless, on this project. What I want to do is..." **(You already know what she's going to do, I just don't feel like describing it right now, haha)**

* * *

***Time Skip To 1 Week Later***

**Four/Tobias' POV**

I wake up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I groan and turn it off by slamming my hand into it. It instantly turns off and I sit up in my bed and rub my face. Thank the lord this is the last day of initiation, which means final tests and the day will most likely end with dozens of parties spreading out over Dauntless. Zeke will end up throwing this huge party for his brother Uriah and his fellow initiates, and like always, I will be invited and turn the invitation down. This is how it goes _every year. _

I slide out of bed and pull out a black tight t-shirt with black jeans and combat boots. I walk out of my small 2 bedroom apartment and to the cafeteria where I'll get my initiates, bring them to their final tests and end up leaving and going to the control room to try and squeeze in an extra shift. I have nothing better to do, so why not?

I get to the cafeteria and see the initiates socializing amongst each other.

"Transfers, lets go. You're going to be taking your test first." **(I know in the book they take their test last but I thought I would change it up a bit)**

The transfers all stand up cautiously and make their way over towards me. I lead them up to the Pire where the tests will take place.

"Congratulations initiates for actually making it this far, to say I'm surprised would be an understatement. This is your final test, where you will face all of your fears at once. Same rules apply as last stage. Try and get as fast as possible. It will go in reverse order as your rankings from stage two. Drew you're up first."

I watch him as he walks into the simulation room where the Dauntless Leaders will be watching. I walk out of the Pire and to the control room.

I get inside and see Gus and Zeke inside. "Hey Four, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be taking care of the transfers?" Zeke asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, Max made it an option to stay and watch them, why should I stay and do nothing when I can come here and watch other people throughout the city of Chicago?" Zeke chuckles and goes back to his computer.

"Whatever. Oh before I forget, I'm throwing another end-of-initiation party, I'm extending an invite to you. Will you please come? I need to have my best friend there for once!"

"Sorry Zeke, I just don't feel up to partying this year, maybe your next party okay?" He nods and turns back to his computer. I get up from the desk next to Zeke and move over towards my assigned desk.

I slip on my headphones and tune into Max's office. I recently discovered there were war plans to attack on Abnegation. They want Dauntless to fight them, but how would they use us?

Max is talking on the phone to someone, I turn up the volume a bit more so I can hear who he's talking to, "Yes, I know but the initiation process is done tonight... Jeanine, please, just give me a break for a minute! I'm trying to run my faction also. Just let me sort this initiation out first then I'll contact you later... Thanks you, Ms. Matthews. I will contact you after the final test is complete, also let Ms. Prior know I need to contact her also... Yes, talk to you later, bye."

What was he talking about with Jeanine Matthews? Was it about the war plans? Are they going to happen sooner then I expected? I sigh and change cameras to Jeanine's office.

Jeanine is sitting at her desk typing something on her computer. She picks up the intercom and types a few buttons in, "Ms. Prior, would you please report to my office," The girl, now known by Ms. Prior, responds, "Yes, of course Jeanine, right away."

She turns off the intercom and nearly a minute later a blonde who looks about sixteen comes in. "Jeanine, what did you need to see me about?" I pause the video footage and zoom in on her face. I pull up a face scanner and insert her image. It scans her face and the results print out of the printer.

Gus looks up with an eyebrow raised. "Eaton, you know you're not supposed to be printing without permission. Do you give yourself permission now?"

"No sir, it was a mishap, I meant to clip the copy button but instead actually hit the print." I lie, saying what I thought of before I could even think of whether or not it made sense.

"Ok, whatever you say, Eaton. Just don't let it happen again." He says and turns back to what he was doing. I look at Zeke and he just smirks. I roll my eyes and stand up to collect the results. I look down at the results, which say:

_Beatrice Elizabeth Prior_

_16 years of age_

_Transfer from Abnegation_

_Full member of Erudite_

_Occupation is assistant leader to faction_

_Parents are Andrew and Natalie Prior_

_One sibling, Caleb Prior_

I keep re-reading the parents line. Her family were my neighbors in Abnegation. Her father worked with mine. Why don't I remember them? I don't ever remember Andrew and Natalie ever having kids.

I look at the picture, which must be her ID Badge at the Erudite Headquarters. She has long blond hair with bright blue eyes, with grey specks every so often. She looks gorgeous, I know for sure if I saw her in Abnegation, her face would be hard to forget.

I put the test results inside one of my desk drawers and continue watching the video footage between her and Jeanine.

* * *

I am now leaving the control room to go to the ending ceremony. I look at the results and they look pretty good, a lot better than I thought they would turn out actually. I type in the results onto the computer and as soon as I finish the initiates start to come into the cafeteria, eager to see their results.

As soon as everyone is here, Eric comes up on stage and begins a "speech".

"Congratulations to all the initiates who have come this far. Unfortunately, two of you will not be able to stay. Here are the results." As soon as he says results, they come up onto the screen

1\. Uriah

2\. Lynn

3\. Marlene

4\. Edgar **(I have plans for him *evil laughter* haha)**

5\. Peter

6\. Will

7\. Christina

8\. Aaron (dauntless born)

9\. Tess (dauntless born)

10\. Keiynan (dauntless born)

11\. Molly

12\. Drew

Everyone screams in joy and starts congratulating each other. I go over to Uri, Marlene, and Lynn. "Congratulations guys." They all say thanks simultaneously and I leave but not before I hear Eric yell over all the yelling.

"Can everyone come in three lines. The Dauntless leadership thought it would be a good idea to have trackers. Everyone is required to have one." I go up first and Max pushes the copper colored liquid into my neck. He thanks me and I leave to go my apartment.

I change into come pajamas and slip into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of boots marching through the halls. I shoot up from bed and throw on the same outfit I was wearing the day prior. I open the door and it looks like a whole army. We're going to war.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I worked really hard on it. It took me 6 hours so I'm really proud of myself! I know I said I wasn't going to update until January 1st but I finished it and I was really excited to publish it, so you guys should all review! Btw guys, this is where it gets interesting in the story! **

**QOC: What do you think I should do with Edgar and the war? **

**My Answer: I'm not telling! Review to give me ideas!**

**Goal: 35 reviews**

**Until next time!**

**~Divergent124**


End file.
